


Pain demands to be felt, or does it really?

by Lavender471



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender471/pseuds/Lavender471
Summary: Drabble/ficlet in which the recent monster of the month, a witch, hits Stiles with a spell that causes stomach pain. Guess who is there to take said pain?





	Pain demands to be felt, or does it really?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened?  
> It's a fic/drabble, whatever that I needed to get out of my system. I don't even know what this is anymore. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Enjoy it anyways :D 
> 
> Big shout-out to all the lovely guys from the SterekWritingRoom-Group and especially to Madzie  
> Thanks for getting my motivation up again!! <3 This definetly would still be sitting in my wip folder without you all.

It pains Derek to see Stiles hurt. He can't imagine what it must feel like.  
Hell, he really doesn't want to imagine it.  
Every now and then Derek perceives a change in Stiles heartbeat.  
It's fast and loud in his ears.  
Stiles breath comes shorter, quicker, then.  
Time and time again it indicates the pain intensifying. Derek scrunches his face up.

 

Even though he'd never admit to it publicly Stiles has grown on him, the times of distrust or even fear between the both of them long gone. Besides, Derek is convinced it's his fault that Stiles experiences discomfort at the moment. After all, if Stiles hadn't thrown himself between the recent monster of the month, a witch, and Derek, it would've been him in distress. 

 

„I'm fine Sourwolf. All I wanna do is watch a movie right now, let me suffer in peace.“  
Stiles is cuddled up in his bed, nestled under his warm blanket.  
From time to time he'll feel a stabbing pain in his ovaries.  
Sometimes the pain comes and disappears just as quickly.  
And sometimes, the pain comes, creeps up on him, so gentle he almost doesn't perceive it at first.,  
The unawareness never lasts though. Instead the throb becomes stronger, reaches his core.  
Like right now.  
Stiles finds himself contracting around nothing, just a deep ache in his stomach that makes him groan out loud.  
His eyes tightly shut he clutches at the blanket, his hands curled into fists. It's as if he tries to catch the pain, make it tangible.  
He doesn't succeed, once again.

Derek can't see Stiles pain, how it feels or its exact position.  
He is only able to see what the pain does to Stiles, does to him.  
If merely seeing the reaction to the pain is that agitating he absolutely doesn't want to know how uncomfortable Stiles must actually be.  
The latter let's out a grunt, eyes shut in a way that makes Derek wince in sympathy.  
Jeez, it's almost as if Stiles wills his eyeballs inside his head.

Then the moment is gone, Stiles puffs out a breath, his whole body going lax again, relaxes.  
Waiting for another round of pain, preparing.

Derek finally breaks his self-made vow, steps closer to the bed, asks:  
„Where does it hurt? Let me take your pain.“  
His voice sounds soft, much softer than he would have liked. But it also sounds strained, even though it's not him, who has to suffer through these pain attacks.  
Or at least not physically.

“Nah, it's okay, I brought this on myself, didn't I?“  
Without his stupid crush on Derek he definitely wouldn't be in this stupid situation! He doesn't jump in front of crazy ass witches just for anyone. But there is no need for Derek to know that.  
And he definitely doesn't need Derek any closer right now. Like in his bed-close.  
That's not the way he pictured having Derek in his bed, anyway.  
Not like he pictured it before. Nope. Not at all.

„Stiles.“ Derek tries, with his “I'm-getting-impatient-and-think-about-ripping-your-throat-out-with-my-teeth”-Voice.  
„Please, safe your lecture for another day okay?“ He just feels exhausted, so fucking exhausted, already. He doesn't want to know how girls experience something similar every month. He'd probably be dead by now if this happened to him 12 times a year. Yeah, death by exhausting pain would be his way to go, obviously. Nothing glamorous about his death. Quelle surprise.

Derek hasn't gone anywhere however, so Stiles tries again:  
„Go back to your little wolf den or something.“ The words are mumbled, barely above a whisper. Derek catches them anyway, resulting in him rolling his eyes.

„If you decide to throw yourself between a witch and me, which is pretty dumb and reckless of you by the way, since I am a werewolf and I'll heal... at least let me help with the consequences.“ He crosses his arms over his chest, defensively. 

Stiles almost wants to laugh, because that just made Derek seem like a petulant child, still  
he can't help being impressed by the way this makes Derek's bicep bulge. In the end Stiles stays still, not doing anything else than watching the other man. 

At first Derek seems to back off, maybe he's finally leaving his bedroom. That's what he wants after all, right?  
But then it's as if Derek decides something, and yes, Stiles watches Derek unfolding his arms, he narrows his eyes as Derek then attempts to climb into.. Stiles'.. bed...?  
Is that...? yep, that's totally what Derek is doing.  
Or at least it seems that way. 

„Yeah okay fine climb into my bed, won't ya“ he teases, hoping to get Derek to realize exactly what he's about to do and prevent him from doing just that.  
The last thing he needs is Derek in his bed. Whilst having menstrual cramps?  
Is that what he's having? Probably. That's just the way his life works nowadays.  
That's what he gets for trying to protect Derek, a werewolf, with supernatural healing abilities.  
Although some people might class him as intelligent he sometimes does stupid things, like really stupid things.  
It makes him want to hit his head, repeatedly. Instead, he groans.  
Headbutting a mattress would be useless after all.

Having Derek Hale in his bed is, on one side, very tempting on the other, Derek being a werewolf includes him having supernatural smelling abilities, and therefore it's really bad to have him in Stiles' bed.  
God, Stiles doesn't want to know how atrocious his sheets must smell to Derek. 

“It's not as if you could stop me if you wanted.“  
“Wha-- no that's not. Hey! I am the one who held all the frowns and muscles aka you up for hours in a pool. If I wanted to I could get you out of my bed.“  
Derek makes a contemplative sound.  
Stiles seems skinny, Derek, however, is also painfully aware of how Stiles isn't as skinny as his clothes make him look. He does have muscles, and the pool thing, yeah that was impressive.

“You damn well know that I'm right.“ Stiles breaks Derek's follow-up silence, a smirk on his lips.  
“But maybe I'm all about you getting into my bed and that's why I am not stopping you right now.“ 

“Or it's the cramps that you get about every other minute because you decided to act like a freaking dumbass. Wait, that wasn't a li...“  
“I was saving your dumb a- Oww fuck me.“ Stiles manages to counter before he is run over by another round of said cramps. As response, he curls up into a ball, face contorted into a grimace of pain.  
“I could still throw you off, easily.“ he grits out through gritted teeth.  
“For sure.“ Stiles and his stupid pride, Derek thinks to himself. Though he watches him with concern; his body is completely tensed up. 

“Hey it's okay I'm here. Let me...“  
Derek inches closer to Stiles, now sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand stretched out to his stomach.  
Just before he touches Stiles' shirt though he stops, looks up to Stiles' face, asks: “Is this okay? I'm only going to take your pain“  
Stiles nods, his eyes closed in agony.  
His previous decision to not let Derek take his pain dissolves into thin air.  
This round of cramps hurts like a bitch.  
Derek is careful as he lifts up Stiles shirt. Deep down he knows the pain is inside Stiles, magically inflicted by the witch, nonetheless it feels like he is about to reveal an open, bleeding wound. Of course he doesn't, instead he reveals a smooth patch of skin.

As soon as the hand touches his stomach Stiles feels lighter, the pain flooding away from him. He can't help but let out a soft moan. Jeez, it feels like literal heaven.  
After a while Derek takes his hand away again.  
Stiles turns around, his eyes fluttering open, searching for Derek's.  
“Thanks, dude, that was a tough one.“  
Derek's eyes become soft, the edge caused by the pain he took vanishing “you're welcome.“  
Unconsciously, Stiles licks his lips, “so, Deerek, about that movie?“  
Derek huffs again, rolls his eyes, fondly this time and says:  
“Scoot over.“


End file.
